


Psychic Megan

by castorcgc



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/F, Fantasy, Other, Psychic Abilities, Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castorcgc/pseuds/castorcgc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megan es una joven con poderes psíquicos que busca a su hermana mayor quien fue tras un mágico tesoro revelado en sueños desapareciendo en el trascurso de su viaje.</p>
<p>Tyrssa también es una chica con poderes psíquicos cuyo deseo es recuperar parte de su memoria perdida producto de un ataque que arrasó con su aldea natal.</p>
<p>El destino las junta para que inicien una larga travesía donde enfrentarán a enemigos quienes desean apoderarse de sus especiales habilidades.</p>
<p>Durante el desarrollo de su aventura irán develando el misterio de aquel mágico tesoro que aparentemente está relacionado con los intereses de ambas lo cual pondrá a prueba la estrecha amistad que nacerá entre ellas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychic Megan

##  [Capítulo 0: Hermana](http://castor-cgc.deviantart.com/art/Psychic-Megan-Cap-0-Hermana-585633409)

 

_Otra vez es esta pesadilla..._

_Una vez mas esa imagen aparece en mi mente: Somos mi hermana Phoebe y yo. Ambas sentadas bajo la sombra del único árbol que crece en el cerro que domina el paisaje de la ciudad. Sólo atinaba a observar su rostro el cual estaba dirigido hacia la ruidosa urbe. Mientras la miro, nuevamente puedo sentir esa angustia. La misma que sentí cuando ella me comunicó finalmente que se marcharía a ese viaje en busca de ese extraño tesoro. El tesoro que siempre ella veía en sus sueños._

_ _

_La miro fijamente y le pregunto como tantas otras veces lo hice:_

_\- “¿Por qué sigues creyendo en esa visión?”-_

_Phoebe mira hacia la gris ciudad:_

_\- “Es la única solución para que las personas dejen de señalarnos... a ti y a mi”.-_

_En ese momento se pone de pie. Su sonrisa desaparece y clava su mirada hacia la ciudad con una fría expresión. Súbitamente la brisa que nos envolvía se transforma en un fuerte viento que provoca un fuerte ruido en las hojas que se mecen de la copa del árbol._

_ _

_\- “Imbéciles” – murmura – “No nos ven con buenos ojos. Somos unas extrañas para ellos porque tenemos habilidades que el común no posee. Por eso nos rechazan y nos temen. Pues bien. Si tanto miedo tienen, entonces ¡Yo les daré una auténtica razón cuando ese tesoro esté en mis manos!”-_

_Su frase final estaba cargada con una inusual cólera. Verla tan exaltada era algo muy extraño. El viento ahora silba en mis oídos, agitando desordenadamente mi cabellera. Siento miedo, ¡Mucho miedo!_

_\- “¡Pero yo quiero estar contigo!“– le grito – “¡Llévame, hermana!”-_

_Al escucharme, vuelve su rostro y recupera su sonrisa:_

_\- “No llores, colorina. Guarda esas lágrimas para lo que vayas a enfrentar en el futuro. Yo estaré bien y, algún día, volveré por ti para no separarnos jamás.”-_

_De pronto siento una fuerza invisible que toma control de mi cuerpo dejándome inmóvil. A la vez que una extraña aura luminosa aparece y rodea el cuerpo de mi hermana haciéndola levitar del suelo y la aleja de mi persona en medio de aquella ventolera. Yo trato de luchar contra esa fuerza que me retiene gritando a más no poder:_

_\- “¡No me dejes por favor! ¡Llévame contigo!”-_

_Pero siempre es lo mismo. Es como si yo no existiera más para ella. Ella continúa alejándose más y más. De pronto una neblina desciende de los cielos cubriéndolo todo. Mi hermana se sumerge en esa espesa neblina. En eso, la neblina se vuelve más densa al punto de empezar a adquirir forma. La neblina se metamorfosea. Ahora no es una neblina sino que ¡Es una sombra oscura que asemeja a un ser con rostro demoníaco! Sin embargo, Phoebe sigue acercándose a él. ¡Es como si estuviera poseída por esa aura maligna!_

_ _

_La desesperación que me invade es tal que siento como mi cuerpo adquiere un vigor tan poderoso que logra vencer a esa fuerza que me mantenía prisionera, y grito con todas mi energía:_

_\- "¡HERMANA! ¡NO TE LE ACERQUES!"-_

_Con mi cuerpo por fin libre de ataduras, corro hacia ella. De pronto la tierra bajo mis pies tiembla con gran estruendo y ante mis pies se abre el terreno generándose un gran precipicio obligando a detenerme. Siempre es lo mismo. Algo siempre impide poder alcanzarla._

_En ese mismo instante un haz de luz surge de la tierra atrapando a mi hermana. Ahora ese demonio sonríe, como si estuviese deseoso de poseerla. Con mucha dificultad mi hermana vuelve su rostro y me mira. ¡Se ve aterrada! Trata de hablarme, pero algo se lo impide._

_Desde lejos observo cómo ese demonio lanza una estruendosa carcajada._

_\- "¡NO TE LA LLEVES! ¡DÉJALA LIBRE!"-_

_En eso, el demonio clava su mirada en mi y en mis oídos siento su voz:_

**_\- "ELLA YA ES MÍA. ¿QUIERES TAMBIÉN UNÍRTENOS?"-_ **

_\- "¡¡HERMANA!!"-_

_Grito con todas mis fuerzas mientras ella es absorbida por esa luz y aquel demonio sigue inundando con su risa todo en lugar._

_La neblina empieza a inundar todo el espacio hasta que finalmente todo a mi alrededor se vuelve brumoso. La luz que capturó a mi hermana lentamente se apaga quedando aquel lugar sumido en una completa oscuridad. La tierra bajo mis pies desaparece y mi cuerpo ahora flota en medio de las sombras. Mi mente también se adormece. ¿Por qué en esta pesadilla nunca puedo salvarla? ¿Por qué?..._

 

\----------------------------------


End file.
